


I Can't Sleep

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flat line continues to ring in Kirsten's ears. It's been a few weeks since the incident, but she can't get the noise out of her head, causing her numerous sleepless nights. The only way to fix it is to make sure the one she loves is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing. All the creds go to the anon on Tumblr :) Hope you enjoy this!

Kirsten lied in bed thinking. She hadn’t slept in days because of it. Having temporal dysplasia didn’t help with that either. Her alarm would go off every morning and she would just groan. The noise of the flat line from weeks ago kept her awake. Cameron dying for her stuck in her mind and wouldn’t leave.

She had had enough. She got out of bed that night and threw her hair up in a sloppy bun. She didn’t bother changing out of her pajamas, partly because she was too exhausted and partly because she didn’t care. She grabbed her house keys and snuck out, locking the door behind her.

She walked to Cameron’s apartment. It was a twenty minute walk, but it didn’t make any difference to her. She knocked on his door and waited. She set a timer on her phone so she could see how long she had been waiting and figure out when to knock again. A minute passed and she knocked again.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” groaned a voice. Cameron opened the door, looking annoyed and half asleep. He had his glasses on and was topless, clearly forgetting to slip on a shirt when he got out of bed. “Kirsten, it’s three in the morning. Why are you here?” he asked, yawning and resting against the doorframe.

“I can’t sleep,” she said simply.

“Bother Camille. You didn’t have to come wake me up. Good night.” He began to close the door but Kirsten pushed through.

“I can’t sleep because of you,” she said as she entered the apartment.

Cameron groaned and dropped his head back, closing the door. “What do you mean? What did I do this time?” he asked, walking over and collapsing to the couch.

Kirsten stared at his scar. She walked over to him and touched it gently. She rested her hand there for a moment, making Cameron look at her. “What are you doing?” he asked. She didn’t stop. She slowly sat down to the ground placed her head on his chest. She could hear and feel his heart beating properly. It drained out the flat line noise. It calmed her anxiety. It made everything better.

“Kirsten is everything alright?” he asked, putting a hand on her hand.

She swallowed as she sat up. “Yeah. I’m good now.”

He gave her a funny look. “What was that all about?”

“It’s why I couldn’t sleep. I can sleep now.” She stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Cameron, of course, stopped her. “Wait, whoa, whoa, wait. What’s going on?” He had her arm in his hand.

She looked over her shoulder at him. “You died, Cameron. We couldn’t revive you. I haven’t slept well in weeks and haven’t slept at all for the past three nights. Hearing your heart beat properly made things better. I can sleep now.”

“You’re not walking home,” he said firmly. “You might pass out as you’re walking. You’re staying here with me.”

Kirsten looked at him with a slight smile. “Okay,” she said softly. Cameron’s arm moved down into her hand and he guided them into the bedroom. “I’ll sleep on top of the sheets this time if you want,” she offered.

Cameron shook his head. “I don’t mind sleeping on top.”

“I don’t mind both of us sleeping under,” she said, both of them standing in front of the bed.

Cameron smiled. “I don’t either,” he said.

Kirsten smiled back and walked around to the other side, seeing that Cameron preferred the right side of the bed. Once they were both comfortable, she forced his arm around her and listened to his heart some more. “Don’t pull shit like that again,” she said softly as she closed her eyes.

Cameron nodded. “I won’t,” he promised, kissing the top of her head gently.

Kirsten nodded and leaned up to quickly peck his lips. “Protect your heart,” she said before falling into a deep sleep on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading loves! xx


End file.
